This invention relates to newly identified polynucleotides, polypeptides encoded by such polynucleotides, the use of such polynucleotides and polypeptides, as well as the production of such polynucleotides and polypeptides. The invention also relates to inhibiting the action of such polypeptides.
Identification and sequencing of human genes is a major goal of modern scientific research. For example, by identifying genes and determining their sequences, scientists have been able to make large quantities of valuable human xe2x80x9cgene products.xe2x80x9d These include human insulin, interferon, Factor VIII, tumor necrosis factor, human growth hormone, tissue plasminogen activator, and numerous other compounds. Additionally, knowledge of gene sequences can provide the key to treatment or cure of genetic diseases (such as muscular dystrophy and cystic fibrosis).
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there are provided novel mature polypeptides, as well as biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments, analogs and derivatives thereof. The polypeptides of the present invention are of human origin.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding the polypeptides, including mRNAs, DNAs, cDNAs, genomic DNAs as well as analogs and biologically active and diagnostically or therapeutically useful fragments thereof.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for producing such polypeptides by recombinant techniques comprising culturing recombinant prokaryotic and/or eukaryotic host cells, containing a nucleic acid sequence of the present invention, under conditions promoting expression of said proteins and subsequent recovery of said proteins.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptide for therapeutic and diagnostic purposes.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided nucleic acid probes comprising nucleic acid molecules of sufficient length to specifically hybridize to the nucleic acid sequences.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there are provided antibodies against such polypeptides.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there are provided agonists to the polypeptides.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there are provided antagonists to such polypeptides, which may be used to inhibit the action of such polypeptides, for therapeutic and diagnostic purposes.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, there are provided diagnostic assays for detecting diseases related to the under-expression of the polypeptides of the present invention and mutations in the nucleic acid sequences encoding such polypeptides.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a process for utilizing such polypeptides, or polynucleotides encoding such polypeptides, for in vitro purposes related to scientific research, synthesis of DNA and manufacture of DNA vectors.
In the case where the polypeptides of the present invention are receptors, there are provided processes for using the receptor to screen for receptor antagonists and/or agonists and/or receptor ligands.
These and other aspects of the present invention should be apparent to those skilled in the art from the teachings herein.
Table 1 sets forth information regarding identifying polynucleotide clone numbers, identification of the polynucleotide sequence which corresponds to the putative identification of the polypeptide encoded by the polynucleotide, and cross-referencing to the SEQ ID NOS. as set forth in the sequence listing.
Table 2 includes information regarding identifying polypeptide numbers, identification of the SEQ ID NOS. of the polypeptides, and cross-reference to the SEQ ID NO. which sets forth the amino acid sequence which corresponds to a given polypeptide in the sequence listing.